Luminiscencia
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Serie de viñetas para 'Saco de regalos piratas', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Viñeta #1: Kagura, Akago. Viñeta #2: Kohaku/Kanna. Viñeta #3: Midoriko. Viñeta #4: Inuyasha/Kagome. No hay relación entre ellas.
1. Kagura, Akago

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Aviso |** Este fic participa de la actividad del foro **¡Siéntate!** : _Saco de regalos pirata_. ¡Están invitados a pasarse por el foro! Eso sí: requiere agallas eso de anotarse a retos. ¡Los esperamos!

* * *

 **LUMINISCENCIA**

* * *

 **[ Reto #1 ]  
**

 _Kagura_ y _Akago_. Elemento: _pesebre_.  
Akago se siente asqueado producto de su nueva misión. Kagura quiere respirar aire puro, sentir todo lo que los demás sienten.

[General]

* * *

—Los humanos son tan... patéticos.

Kagura lo miró apenas de reojo, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Tan... tan terriblemente ridículos. Me dan asco.

La demonio vaciló, conteniendo al pequeño entre sus manos. No quería que los aldeanos escucharan al presunto bebé hablar de manera tan clara. Ya de por sí, presentaban un aspecto algo sospechoso (¿Naraku no podía crear niños de aspecto menos perturbador?), pero si alguien escuchaba a Akago decir cosas por el estilo, pronto tendrían una horda enfurecida contra ellos. No es como si no pudiera matarlos en un santiamén, pero eso arruinaría los planes de Naraku y, por lo tanto, ella pasaría un momento muy desagradable que prefería evitar.

—Míralos. Tan embelesados en sus asquerosas y ridículas celebraciones. Ni siquiera son propias de aquí.

—Cierra la boca, Akago. No queremos levantar sospechas, ¿recuerdas?

Akago bufó. Estaba encabronado de verdad con todos esas fiestas que había traído Kami-sama sabría quién desde Europa. Suficiente problemas tenían esos humanos con su propia gente como para aceptar extranjeros, y encima abrazar sus rituales.

—Creo que simplemente deberíamos matarlos a todos.

—No, a menos que Naraku así lo quiera. Recuerda porqué estamos aquí.

Akago sí recordaba porqué estaban allí. Y no le gustaba. No tenía nada que ver con oscurecer el puro corazón de Kagome y destruir el poco buen ánimo que tenía aquel grupo. Y él, que se creía tan cerca de lograr el objetivo. Luego, estaba Naraku. Que los enviaba a aquellas inútiles misiones. Demasiado preocupado por la amenaza que él y Hakudōshi significaban. Demasiado molesto con Kagura. Demasiado temeroso del peligro que corría su trasero. Enviándolo a observar costumbres humanas, a comprobar el estado de ánimo general, el temor, los malos sentimientos.

Extrañamente, en esa época los humanos parecían carecer de defectos, capaces de superar sus debilidades, de no recaer en sus temores. Todo era simplemente repugnante. Tantos buenos deseos y sentimientos positivos le daban asco. Por suerte, existían excepciones. En los últimos pueblos se habían producido unos cuantos suicidios: la gente rota, producto de las consecuencias de las guerras, se encontraba extrañamente aislados dentro de toda esa asquerosa burbuja de amor y sentimientos cursis.

—Si veo a alguien más dar los buenos días, vomitaré.

—Que no sea encima mío.

Akago alzó la vista para observar el mentón bien formado y los labios rojos de su «hermana». Los ojos bermejos miraban hacia adelante, astutos y concentrados en su misión. El demoníaco bebé sabía porqué: Naraku gozaba cada error cometido por Kagura, cada uno sin excepción. La demonio simplemente trataba de zafarse de otro eventual problema. Akago se preguntó vagamente si alguna vez ella sería capaz de sobrevivir a su inevitable destino. Concluyó sin más que no, que la sombra de Naraku (aquella que nacía en su propia espalda) se extendía hasta el final de sus días. Así como le ocurría a él. A Hakudōshi. A cada una de las extensiones.

Tal vez algún día lograría borrar al idiota de su «amo». Tenían posibilidades, Hakudōshi también lo intentaba con ganas. Akago no perdía las esperanzas de ocupar el lugar de Naraku, menos aún en esas épocas decembrinas, donde tantos humanos se regodeaban en ese mismo sentimiento.

—Señorita —habló una joven que se acercó a Kagura. La intensa mirada de su hermana posiblemente fue la causante del sobrecogimiento de la muchacha, pero logró reponerse. Después de todo, Kagura había sido capaz de camuflarse en la muchedumbre, con ropas más mundanas, ocultando sus orejas de elfo. Casi parecía una más—, ¿quiere tomar un asiento? ¿Quiere el bebé algo de comer?

Kagura no respingó, pero Akago pudo sentir que esos eran sus deseos. Kagura nunca había necesitado descansar. Y las necesidades alimenticias de Akago eran mucho más... peculiares que la de los bebés humanos.

—Solo... estoy respirando el aire.

—Oh, el aire de pueblo. Estas fechas son especiales —agregó la muchacha, mirando más allá—. Si cambia de opinión, acérquese a mi cabaña. Es mejor andar acompañada estos días, sobre todo con un bebé tan pequeño.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Kagura incluso le regaló una breve sonrisa. Akago no pudo evitar sonreír así mismo, fue una suerte que la muchacha no lo viera. Sus sonrisas no eran normales y la perturbarían. Él sabía, de todos modos, que nadie le prestaba atención. La gente deliberadamente miraba a otro lado. Porque _le_ temían. Eran extranjeros parados en mitad del pueblo, después de todo. Observando meramente.

—Son tan... patéticos —repitió.

Kagura lo silenció con una mirada. Y Akago, en respuesta, se permitió vislumbrar el alma de su hermana. De verdad quería saber porqué ese silencio tan obstinado, y no era difícil averiguarlo. Ella estaba obligado a tocarlo, y la intimidad que se generaba al estar tan cerca del pecho de una persona era... era hasta obscena.

Reprimió una risita, pero nada pasó desapercibido para Kagura. Tener a alguien toqueteando tu interior no pasaba desapercibido. Ya sea física o espiritualmente. Eran ojos ajenos mirando lo intrínseco, lo más íntimo de ella. Era otra clase de violación. Pero Akago no intentaba dominarla ni oscurecer lo ya sombrío en ella. Solo estaba curioseando.

—Te _gusta_.

La demonio hizo caso omiso. No le gustaba hablar de sí misma, de lo que vivía, de lo que veía y sentía, y no le gustaba que nadie más lo hiciera tampoco.

—Te gustan las costumbres. Lo terrenal. _Lo humano_.

—Ya te he dicho que es mejor que guardes silencio estando aquí.

Akago se sentía lo suficientemente asombrado como para no guardar silencio. Dentro de Kagura había muchas cosas oscuras. Muchas cosas perdidas, podridas. Muchas cosas _malas_ ; tenía el _corazón_ lo suficientemente pérfido para que él no tuviera diversión alguna, ninguna dificultad para controlarla. Y así mismo, había una clase de luz en su interior.

—Tú también... tú también eres patética, Kagura.

Kagura no dijo nada. Odiaba al pequeño engendro casi tanto como a Hakudōshi o a su mismísimo amo. No le faltaban ganas de decirle una o dos verdades, pero no quería problemas. Estaba cerca... estaba muy cerca de lograr la libertad. Todo estaba llegando a su fin de una vez, un fin precipitado. Eran momentos en los que no podía fallar.

Y sí, tal vez podría verla como _patética_. Como _débil_ , o como una asquerosa rata que está a punto de ahogarse. Por ella, bien.

—¿Debería decírselo a Naraku?

La pregunta de Akago la dejó momentáneamente pasmada. La voz de Akago era peligrosa. Sus palabras eran una amenaza.

—No sé de qué hablas. Guarda silencio.

—De _la esperanza_ tan patética que guardas. Estás tan cerca de ser tan ridícula como los humanos que nos rodean.

 _Esperanza_.

Así que esa era lo que la llenaba últimamente. Sí. Esperanza y fe en Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru. Si había dioses dispuestos a escuchar su pedido, rogaría porque vencieran y la liberaran. Sesshōmaru. Él, él lo lograría, estaba _segura_.

—Me pregunto qué diría Naraku ante esa ilusión tuya.

—Me pregunto qué diría Naraku si te dejara en el pesebre aquel toda la noche, pequeño ingrato.

Akago apretó los labios. El comedero de los animales no era un lugar placentero ni siquiera para un crío humano, mucho menos para alguien como él.

—Akago, no olvides que no dejas de ser un _bebé_. Y, lamentablemente para ti, soy tu guardiana por ahora. Jódeme la vida, niño, y juro que morirás de una manera muy desagradable.

Los ojos violáceos del bebé miraron a su hermana con rencor. Kagura era consciente de que no debía cometer ningún error en esa recta final, pero mataría a Akago de ser necesario. De hecho, sería una satisfacción muy grande morir con su sangre en las manos. Además, no permitiría que él le estuviera chantajeando de ningún modo.

—Además, Naraku tampoco te tiene en estima. Si no quieres oler aliento de animal durante las próximas horas, guarda silencio de una vez. _Y no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera._

Kagura se proponía dejarlo en un pesebre, junto a un montón de animales malolientes. Y él, poderoso a pesar de su tamaño, nada podría hacer para impedirlo. A pesar de la oscuridad en el corazón de Kagura, no se podía permitir controlarla (aunque no fuera muy difícil). Naraku, por otro lado, no significaba ningún aliado. No quería darle información que pudiera servirle, incluso si era información sobre Kagura.

Guardó silencio y observó las risas de los humanos. Sintió la calidez del pecho sin corazón de su hermana, imaginó cómo serían los latidos de ese órgano. ¿Latiría de manera especial al percibir todo aquello alrededor, todo aquello que a él le repugnaba? Se imaginó que sí.

Porque Kagura estaba disfrutando de aquella misión. Kagura estaba alimentando sus esperanzas. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más terrenal, más sucia y humana.

Y a Akago aquello no le agradaba. A Naraku tampoco le agradaría si lo viera, si observara los ojos brillosos de Kagura antes las velas humanas, ante la risa de los niños, ante la vida que se veía en cada uno de los pueblos a pesar de toda la sangre, muerte y guerra que los rodeaba.

No le agradaba porque con la mera esperanza, Kagura estaba un paso más cerca de la libertad. Y Akago, como su creador, la quería controlada, rebelde, bajo sus pies.

* * *

 **Nota:  
**

Tengo pensado hacer un solo fic con todas las viñetas con las que me anime a participar en el foro, así que esperen actualización (?.

Empecé a escribir teniendo como idea a Kagura dejando a Akago en un comedero de animales en venganza, pero finalmente terminó saliendo esto. Y me gusta el resultado, a pesar de decir casi nada.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y también que se animen a dejar su comentario. :)

Hasta la próxima actualización,

 _Mor_.


	2. KohakuKanna

_**Luminiscencia**_

* * *

 **[ Reto #2 ]**

 _Kohaku/Kanna_. Elemento: _Intercambio de regalos._  
Entre el frío y la oscuridad de la noche, una flor roja brilla entre las manos de Kanna.

[Romance]

* * *

—¿Una… flor?

La pregunta de Kanna y su suave voz parecieron flotar en el aire durante un tiempo indefinido. Había tomado, en un titubeo que pasó desapercibido para él, la flor que el muchacho le había extendido no sin cierto nerviosismo.

Por toda respuesta, el chico se encogió de hombros. Un suave rubor se extendió por sus blancas mejillas, y corrió la vista al frente, al deprimente lugar que hacía las veces de jardín del mal nombrado palacio de Naraku. El pasto reseco, los arbustos pelados, la leve capa de nieve que nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo… todo ahí estaba muerto. Vacío. O simplemente seco.

Lo único que valía la pena ver desde allí era el vasto cielo. Esa noche no había nubes y una luna en su cuarto menguante lo iluminaba todo (o acaso lo intentaba) con la paciencia propia de los astros (lejanos en el firmamento, como dioses aburridos de existir). El color rojo de la flor, tan granate como la sangre misma, parecía brillar con luz propia en aquel taciturno lugar, más aún entonces entre las manos de Kanna, tan nívea como sus ropas.

—La he visto y creí que te gustaría… más que una flor blanca, aunque sea —agregó él.

Kanna no respondió. Ella no tenía gustos que complacer, después de todo. Pero la flor estaba bien, al igual que el rojo. El rojo le agradaba, si eso era algo que ella podía sentir. _Agrado_.

—¿Estabas con Kagura?

No solía hacer muchas preguntas. Hablar siempre estaba de más en ella, no estaba nunca muy segura de qué podía decirse. Pero Kohaku siempre parecía dispuesto a escuchar o iniciar una conversación, más aún cuando el brillo (y el dolor, y la esperanza, y todas esas cosas que lograban verse en sus ojos marrones y de las que ella entendía tan poco) regresó a sus grandes orbes.

—¿En la misión? Sí. —Kanna lo observó quedamente mientras él continuó hablando.— Cuando me entretuve entre las flores, se alejó más allá y se quedó mirando el horizonte. A veces creo que me odia. Otra veces, como hoy, que me aprecia. Pero no sé interpretar a Kagura, ¿tú sí?

—A veces.

No dijo más, y Kohaku mostró entendimiento en su amable mirada. Ambos sabían que era mejor no hablar de ella, sobre todo en las tierras de Naraku, donde él parecía simplemente un dios omnipotente. Bastante mala estaba la situación de Kagura sin que ellos agregaran más a la cuestión.

Kohaku y Kanna se mantuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato, sentados uno al lado del otro. La niña ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la cercanía de él hasta que sus brazos se rozaban. Se había sentado a su lado con soltura, dedicándose a mirar el cielo estrellado. Kanna había mirado las estrellas de manera fugaz, para pasar luego al rostro pecoso de su acompañante. Era un rostro agraciado que infundía ternura, y que Kanna gustaba de mirar. Finalmente, su mirada se centró en la flor entre sus manos. Era una simple florecilla del membrillo, pero esta en particular era de un fuerte color carmesí, como si todo el color de todas las flores de la planta se hubieran concentrado en solo una. El aroma que desprendía era dulce y también le _agradaba_ , o algo así creía sentir. Pero no podía estar segura. Eso de sentir no estaba en su sistema.

Por su parte, Kohaku normalmente agradecía su silenciosa compañía, a pesar de que a la mayoría le parecía perturbadora. A él le parecía calma, que era justamente lo que necesitaba. Y le gustaba mucho Kanna. Era muy diferente a todas las personas que había conocido en toda su vida, y una de las mejores dentro de todo el infierno que se desató luego de la muerte de sus colegas, tanto tiempo atrás. No podía decir exactamente porqué, era de esas cosas que simplemente se sentían.

Luego de algunos minutos de silenciosa observación, Kanna rompió el silencio. Cosa que no se le daba muy bien, porque su elemento era la ausencia de sonido, para ser exactos.

—¿Por qué me regalaste esta flor?

Kohaku se sobresaltó primeramente, y luego volvió la vista a la niña. Los ojos negros lo observaban en espera de una respuesta, pero sin insistencia. Él no podría adivinar si era curiosidad lo que la llevaba a preguntarle o algo más. Ella tampoco. Tal vez simplemente era para escuchar su voz de nuevo, o tal vez sí quería saber el _porqué_.

—En esta época del año solíamos intercambiarnos regalos entre los miembros de nuestra comunidad, en especial con gente cercana… aunque imagino que tú no sabes de eso, ¿cierto?

Kanna negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Aprendía de las tradiciones humanas a medida que el tiempo transcurría, pero de manera muy lenta.

—¿Yo soy cercana?

Las mejillas del muchacho nuevamente se tiñeron de un suave rosa. A pesar de las penumbras (la débil luna no lograba iluminarlos enteramente), Kanna pudo notarlo con facilidad, como también su inquietud. El joven se frotó los brazos con sus manos, en un intento de sacarse el frío nocturno del invierno.

—Sí-sí, claro.

Kanna lo observó otro rato en silencio, mientras él se debatía internamente en qué hacer. Tenía muchas ganas de levantarse e irse, sobre todo porque no estaba muy seguro de qué podría significar lo dicho para alguien como Kanna, que la mayor parte del tiempo no parecía entender nada que los humanos podían llegar a sentir.

—Claro —repitió ella. Pasó luego la vista nuevamente hacia la roja flor. Kohaku también desvió la vista a la flor y se sintió muy estúpido por habérsela llevado, pero es algo que simplemente le nació. Le hubiera gustado llevarle una flor a su hermana, pero como era mejor mantener las distancias, se conformó por regalarle una flor blanca a Kagura (que la tomó con sus finos dedos y le dedicó una risa sarcástica —pero que guardó la flor entre sus ropas de todos modos—) y una roja a Kanna, las únicas dos personas con las que prefería estar cuando no quería estar solo.

Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo y nuevamente miró al frente. Sería mejor que se fuera a dormir ya, era tarde en la noche (no sabía porqué había esperado a estar tan solo con Kanna, en algunas ocasiones era muy tonto) y no había mucho más que decir. Tal vez sí había sido una mala idea regalar flores a aquellas dos mujeres, pero extrañamente no se arrepentía.

Debía descansar. Probablemente el día siguiente sería igual de ajetreado que ese mismo día, así que era cierto aquello. Se incorporó de un rápido movimiento y miró hacia abajo, donde Kanna lo observaba con su calma habitual, aún sentada y con la flor entre sus aniñadas manos.

—Iré a dormir, fue un largo día.

—Entiendo.

—Hasta luego.

Kanna asintió en respuesta. Mientras él se alejaba, ella se incorporó en silencio y observó la menuda espalda. Algún día, Kohaku sería un hombre de espaldas anchas y rostro severo, pero dulce como en ese momento. Probablemente ella no estuviera para verlo, porque, para ese momento, Naraku debía estar muerto y ella también, irremediablemente.

—Kohaku —lo llamó. Había avanzado unos pocos pasos en su dirección, así que, para cuando él se giró a observarla con ojos curiosos, solo unos cinco pasos los separaba—. Solían intercambiarse regalos, ¿cierto?

Kohaku parpadeó, confundido, pero luego asintió con un claro movimiento de cabeza. Le dijo que así era la costumbre. Kanna se dedicó a mirarlo durante los siguientes segundos, que parecían hacerse eternos en ese espacio que los separaba y con ese frío que los envolvía.

—¿Por qué… por qué preguntas?

—No tengo un regalo para darte.

Kohaku soltó una breve risa. Eran extrañas las veces que sonreía, muchas más extrañas eran las veces que una risa natural salía de sus labios. Pero la situación tal vez lo merecía. Esa pulcra extensión de Naraku era nada menos que la representación de la mismísima nada, y le decía a _él_ que no tenía nada para regalarle. Se _preocupaba_ por esa tonta cuestión.

—Está bien, no necesito un regalo. ¿Te agrada la flor?

Kanna se detuvo a pensar durante un momento si le había agradado o no, porque era realmente difícil decidir algo como aquello. Sin embargo, al final terminó dándose cuenta de que sí le había gustado, y así se lo comunicó a él.

—Eso es genial. Eso es suficiente para mi.

Se miraron durante otros segundos, hasta que Kohaku rompió el silencio.

—Ahora sí iré, tengo que dormir.

—Está bien. —Antes de que Kohaku se terminara de girar para alejarse, Kanna volvió a hablar, con su tranquila voz y sin una pizca de nerviosismo.— La flor me agrada y tú también.

Con el corazón dando brincos dentro de su pecho y un extraño calor subiendo hacia su rostro, Kohaku se giró y la observó atónito.

—No me suele agradar nada. Ni disgustar nada. Ni... nada. Absolutamente nada.

Él no soltó palabra, porque seguía sinceramente asombrado y encima se le había secado la boca.

—Pero tú sí me agradas. Y creo que decírtelo es un regalo. Porque… los humanos de mi espejo dicen cosas y a veces parecen un regalo. Tú también haces eso.

—Sí, las palabras son… son un regalo muchas veces.

—No soy humana, pero quizá tenga el mismo valor.

—Lo tiene.

Las palabras de Kohaku salían de manera atropellada, muy desordenadas al lado de las de Kanna. La niña lo observó otro rato, mientras él pensaba qué raro era todo aquello y no se daba cuenta de que ya no sentía tanto frío como hacía un momento.

—Ibas a dormir. Hasta luego, Kohaku.

Kohaku asintió y se giró, alejándose a paso rápido, mientras Kanna volvía a su asiento para observar las estrellas y su flor, analizando la situación y investigando su interior.

A Kohaku se le olvidó decir que ella también le agradaba. Posiblemente no hacía falta alguna.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Kohaku es un personaje que me gusta mucho, al igual que Kanna. Y la pareja ME FUCKING GUSTA. No tiene sentido~, pero así es.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del corto, en especial Firee que lo pidió *O* Te adoro, nena.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo!

 _Mor._


	3. Midoriko

**Luminiscencia**

* * *

 **[ Reto #3 ]**

 _Midoriko_. Elemento: _Soledad_ _._  
Midoriko lucha contra variados demonios hasta que la batalla final se presente ante ella.

[Drama/Spiritual]

* * *

Giró hacia la derecha esquivando otro ataque de un demonio de tono verdoso, mientras clavaba su espada en el pecho de _algo_ que parecía un ogro. A esa altura todos lucían simplemente igual.

A continuación, chocó la espalda contra la de otro demonio y se volvió al frente para insertar su arma en la garganta de un gran yōkai serpiente, la punta filosa sobresaliendo sobre la cima de la cabeza y la sangre manchando su ropa tan sucia y hendida. ¿Cuántas veces había matado ya a ese mismo demonio? Había perdido la cuenta.

Siguió luchando de manera implacable, combinando ataques con su espada así como su poder espiritual. Sin embargo, estaba cansada. Suponía que era de esperar después de tantos años, pero realmente parecía sentirlo con más intensidad ese día. El cansancio que le hacía creer que cada movimiento era más lento, que ya no podría gastar más energía espiritual; el cansancio que le pedía a gritos alimentarse, dormir, o sencillamente sentarse y ver la nada por un rato era demasiado poderoso en esos tiempos.

Pero todo eso eran ilusiones, como bien sabía. No había cuerpo que descansar. Y su esencia era demasiado poderosa, demasiado pura para alguna vez acabarse. Realmente _nunca_ iba a acabarse, no si seguía ante ella toda esa maldad que debía desaparecer. Era una mujer con responsabilidades, con amor hacia la vida. Por lo tanto, era su deber eliminar todo aquello y cumplir con la tarea que ella misma se había encomendado cuando decidió fundir su alma con aquellos demonios.

Lastimaron su hombro nuevamente y soltó un gemido. Una vez más, la maldad se había apoderado de la _Perla_ , la balanza estaba del lado de Magatsuhi. No quedaba más nada que hacer, a excepción de luchar con más fuerza, ignorar cómo los demonios la herían una y otra vez, y cómo mermaba su poder espiritual, cómo el brazo que sostenía su arma se debilitaba cada vez un poco más.

Cayó de espaldas ante el fiero empujón de un enemigo, pero llegó a protegerse de un golpe mortal con una barrera. Se irguió nuevamente y atravesó su propia barrera con su espada, agujereando a su enemigo de lado a lado. Gotas de sangre demoníaca cayeron sobre su rostro magullado.

Hizo un esfuerzo para purificar de un tirón a los demonios a cinco metros a la redonda. Necesitaba un respiro, solo un pequeño soplo de aire. Antes habría sido capaz de realizar esa purificación (más grande incluso, miles de demonios siendo purgados antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que sucedía) sin siquiera agitarse. Pero luego de años de batallas eso le costaba un poco más, sobre todo si alguien con malas intenciones poseía la _Perla de Shikon_.

El destello de luz rosado le permitió recargar un poco la energía, limpiarse el sudor de la frente, tomar el arma con más fuerza y pensar el siguiente movimiento. Los demonios (Magatsuhi observándola de algún lugar) se mantuvieron distantes lo que duró el poder que depuraba el aire a su alrededor.

— _Maldición_ —se encontró pensando. Sentía la sangre caliente (o lo que podría llegar a ser sangre de existir en su cuerpo mortal, de darse en lo terrenal la batalla) caminar por su rostro, salir de las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo, y otra vez se sintió muy cansada de prestar batalla. Muy cansada de las circunstancias de su vida eterna (o tan eterna como podría serla mientras existiera esa joya).

Se encontraba nuevamente rodeada de ese centenar de demonios que no parecían tener fin. Que morían a cada golpe certero, que revivían cada vez. Al único que parecía incapaz de alcanzarle una muerte poco digna era al mismísimo Magatsuhi. Sus almas estaban destinadas a danzar en una lucha sangrienta por toda la eternidad. Así sería, entonces.

Los demonios se acercaron de a veintenas, siendo destrozados por los movimientos frenéticos y precisos de la sacerdotisa, desapareciendo con tonalidades rosadas producto de la inevitable purificación final. La risa de Magatsuhi se escuchaba con fuerza en esa inmensidad oscura, con ecos que retumbaban ella no sabía dónde, más fuerte ahora, más fuerte cuando la balanza nuevamente se inclinaba a su favor.

—Pronto —susurró. Muy pronto Magatsuhi y ella volvería a enfrentarse con fiereza. Y debía encontrarse entera y lista para prestar batalla nuevamente. Sería mejor si la _Perla_ volviera a manos puras, pero era algo con lo que no podía contar.

Entre tanto, debía seguir esquivando ataques, purificando almas podridas, guardándose el dolor o el cansancio, las maldiciones que apuraban a salir de su boca, intentando controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, como si la batalla no produjera en ella el menor de los efectos. Miles de demonios no se comparaban a su descomunal poder.

Tal vez lo único que lograba equipararse a lo que ella era capaz de producir y soportar, era el enorme vacío que sentía. La enorme soledad que la acompañaba desde que tenía memoria, y que seguiría allí hasta el final de su existencia.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ha llegado el día (?): nunca creí que escribiría sobre Midoriko. No porque sea un personaje que no lo merece (de hecho, ¿no tiene 'mucho que contar'?), solo porque en realidad nunca se me ocurrió. Malditos retos, dónde nos llevan (?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial Eagle Gold, que propuso el reto :)

Saludos,

 _Mor._


	4. InuyashaKagome

**Luminiscencia**

* * *

 **[ Reto #4 ]**

 _Inuyasha/Kagome_. Elemento: _Casa de galleta de jengibre_ _._  
Kagome está haciendo una casa de jengibre cuando Inuyasha aparece de improviso.

[Romance]

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

La voz de Inuyasha la hizo saltar en su lugar. Siempre tenía que entorpecer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, no podía ser de otro modo; pero aún así, por ella _estaba bien_. Se giró a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, con rastros de harina por todos lados. Inuyasha alzó una ceja, pero le regaló una media sonrisa que salió de manera involuntaria (hacía tiempo que no se daba cuenta lo seguido que sonreía alrededor de Kagome).

—Una casa de jengibre… se supone.

Inuyasha volvió la vista al montón de galletas destrozadas que intentaban formar _algo_ parecido a una casa y luego volvió la vista a Kagome, que estaba viendo el resultado de sus intentos hasta el momento con la peor cara de desencanto.

—No se me da muy bien la decoración…

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer junto a Kagome con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Había dejado a Colmillo junto a la puerta, envuelta en su funda. Estando en la época de Kagome, había tomado la costumbre de relajarse un poco más… solo un poco (¿quién sabía cuándo una amenaza podía hacerse presente?).

—¿Dónde están el niño, el viejo y tu madre?

—Han salido de compras… ¡de compras navideñas!

El medio demonio movió un poco las orejas, pero no dijo nada. Se había familiarizado con el término de la Navidad tan solo el año anterior, cuando Kagome lo había obligado a fuerza de _Siéntate_ a pasar la Noche Buena en la era moderna junto a su familia.

—¿Y el… eso de jengibre para qué es?

Kagome volvió la vista a su amasijo de galletas y luego se llevó una mano al mentón. Algo había leído al respecto, ¿no es así? De hecho, así era… solo que no tenía muy buena memoria. ¿Quién la podía culpar? Tenía muchísimas cosas para hacer…

—No lo recuerdo. —Inuyasha giró los ojos, pero se mantuvo escuchándola con paciencia. Kagome _siempre_ tenía algo más para agregar.— Pero es una costumbre de Navidad.

—Hhmmh… claro.

La chica se volvió a arremangar hasta los codos, se frotó las manos con intensidad y atacó nuevamente, llenándolo todo de harina. Inuyasha no tenía idea de cómo lograría esa chica crear una casa con _galletas,_ _glasé_ y _harina_ (¿y para qué quería la harina, de todos modos?), y tampoco tenía mucha idea de la finalidad de tal acción. Kagome y sus costumbres eran cosas extrañas… pero si ella aceptaba _sus_ cosas extrañas, él podía aceptar las de ella.

Cuando la _harina_ finalmente llegó hasta él, rectificó su pensamiento: era azúcar impalpable. También había logrado olfatear bien el olor dulzón del glasé, y se hallaba rodeado de variados elementos decorativos… que, según él, nunca se llegarían a usar si las galletas no formaban una casa en sí misma. A menos que se decoraran los escombros de una mala construcción. Allá Kagome con sus ideas.

La quinta galleta se rompió en las manos de la jovencita, que dejó escapar un gritito de frustración y tiró los restos a un costado, girando el rostro sonrojado hacia su silencioso acompañante. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que Inuyasha _sí_ estaba ahí, y que no sabía el motivo de su temprana aparición. Normalmente llegaba pasados los dos días, pero Kagome había viajado esa misma mañana.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla y luego frunció el ceño.

—Nada en particular. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Esta es mi casa.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros, y dio como zanjada la cuestión cuando enfocó su vista en… eso, la casa de jengibre. O lo que simulaba serlo. Kagome se irguió en su lugar y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo en el Sengoku? ¿Debemos volver? ¿Apareció Naraku? ¿O Kohaku?¿Miroku ha tenido un problema con el agujero? ¿Acaso…?

—No, no, solo… no pasó nada, ¿quieres calmarte? Maldición… no ocurrió nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, mientras Inuyasha se despeinaba el cabello con una mano. A él también le tranquilizó que ella se tranquilizara, se ponía muy inquieto con los cambios de humor de la chica. Como si fuera su puto perro. No podía ser cierto, otra vez su sangre demoníaca (y su ascendencia) se hacía sentir. _Un perro_. El perro _de Kagome_.

Suspiró.

—Entonces, si todo está bien, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme?

—No vine a buscarte, vine a estar contigo.

Kagome parpadeó unas tres veces y luego se sonrojó. Por consiguiente, las mejillas de Inuyasha también se llenaron de un suave color rojo, y luego su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse en una mueca para intentar decir algo, cualquier cosa para contradecir lo dicho anteriormente.

—T-TUU-TUUUUU-TU CASA SE ESTÁ CAYENDO A PEDAZOS.

De un solo manotazo, destruyó lo poco que quedaba de la casa de jengibre de Kagome. La jovencita se encontró pensando que le había hecho un favor al pobre espíritu de esa casa deteriorada. Mejor morir a vivir de ese modo…

Por su parte, el medio demonio comenzó a respirar con normalidad cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonrojo de las mejillas de Kagome se había ido y se encontraba ella totalmente ocupada mirando las ruinas de galletas y glasé.

—Mm… creo que ahora se ve mejor que antes —murmuró ella, llevándose una mano a la boca mientras soltaba una carcajada. Todo eran migajas, así que solo el monstruo de galletas de jengibre que había hecho antes podía ser peor que eso. Inuyasha liberó una sonrisa, limpiándose con su ropa la mano que había cometido el crimen. Entonces ella enmudeció, tomando un puñado de trizas de galletas con una mano y girando a verlo. No le dejó tiempo a Inuyasha para reaccionar—. Pero deberás pagar por esto —dijo justo antes de lanzarle las migas a la cara. Solo atinó a reír más fuerte ante la cara de desconcierto de Inuyasha.

—Arrrrggg, mujer —gruñó él, limpiándose el rostro. A pesar de sus palabras malhumoradas, no podía borrar la media sonrisa, aquella que dejaba entrever su colmillo, de su rostro.

—Ayúdame a reconstruirla. Tendremos que hacer más galletas, ¿no crees?

—¡Y yo qué sé! Dé-déjalo, Kagome —agregó luego, tomando la mano de ella cuando la joven se acercó a él. La tenía tan cerca que parecía sentir el latir de su corazón, y eso lo ponía muy, muy nervioso. Kagome se ruborizó ante el contacto, pero intentó mantener la calma.

—Te ha quedado un poco en el cabello.

Inuyasha la soltó, dejando que se encargara de retirar los restos de galleta, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la mismísima raíz del pelo. Después de todo, la tenía a un palmo. Si se acercaba un poco, podría rozar —finalmente— los labios de Kagome con los suyos y morir de un maldito derrame cerebral. Pero no podía. No tenía tantas agallas. Así que Kagome terminó finalmente y él solo pudo quedarse en silencio, mirándola alternativamente.

—Ya. Hagamos esa condenada casa de una vez. —Se animó a decir al final, y le alegró que Kagome le sonriera.

—¡Manos a la obra!

Se dejó arrastrar por Kagome hasta la cocina, sintiendo su cálida mano sostener la suya y pensando que tal vez dentro de poco sí podría besarle o decirle lo que sentía o… o tendría que seguir esperando que Kagome se diera cuenta sola.

No es como si no le hubiera dado todas las señales existentes que su tonta mente de perro podía concebir.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Los amo tanto juntos~ Ya me dieron ganas de ver un par de capítulos de Inuyasha, solo unos pocos más.

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a _Skyler Streat_. :) ¡Anímense a dejar sus comentarios!

 _Mor._


End file.
